What was the Question Again?
by btrluver20
Summary: Truth or Dare with the Cullens and a few new characters! I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing work! My first story on here so please review! The story is better than the summary I promise!
1. Prologue

**What was the Question Again?**

_Katie's POV_

Before we get started, here's a quick background on my family. First off, there's me: Katherine Elizabeth Cullen, but I go by Katie. I, along with the rest of my family, am a vampire. I have a tall, slender figure and long, dark brown hair. My eyes used to be hazel, but since my transformation one hundred and fifty years ago, they have turned to a topaz. Though I am, in human years, one hundred and seventy one, I look eighteen, or so I try to. Carlisle, my creator and father-like figure, changed me in 1841. I was dying of yellow fever in New Orleans. I had been living with my cousin for the summer when the plague hit. Hundreds of people were dying from it. My uncle had called for a doctor, Carlisle, to come in and try to save me after his wife and two children had died from it. How my uncle hadn't gotten it, Carlisle still doesn't know. One night, my Uncle had gone out to drown his sorrows in alcohol, and gotten paralytically drunk. Some say he had too much to drink and ran off, others say slaves killed him, but for whatever reason, he never returned and I was left alone to die. So Carlisle saved me.

Seventy seven years later, he saved my husband Edward, who had been dying of Spanish Influenza. We were living in Chicago at the time, Carlisle working as a doctor and me as a Wedding Planner. Three years later, we found Carlisle's wife Esme. She had just lost her only baby and Edward and I seemed to fill the hole in her chest. Carlisle, however, saved her in more ways than one. A decade later, Rosalie and Emmett joined us and after them Alice and Jasper came.

Then there's Amy. She isn't a vampire, but a fairy. She was Emmett's original wife when he was still human. This upset Rosalie greatly when she found out, but she has recently gotten over the fact since she met Bella- the newest addition to our family. We don't judge each other's personal choices at all. It really upsets Emmett, since Amy and Rosalie are great friends. It's funny for the rest of us to watch though. Amy is just about as small as Alice, with a curvy figure and long, curly blonde hair. She is also English. Her eyes are interesting. They change color depending on her mood. Her eyes are usually a reddish orange whenever Emmett is around, we are not quite sure what this means, but our guess is anger or lust which for them is kind of the same thing. When her eyes are black, it's not good. Poor Jasper. Blue, as we have learned, is calm. We like it when they're blue. The others colors we can never tell. As a fairy, she has the power to fly. There is a giant tattoo of a pair of wings on her back that turn into her actual wings. Bad ass. She also has the power to heal. Her hands get a gold glow to them when she does. Most of my family thinks it looks cool, but I just find it weird. Of course, I am able to teleport, so I can't really talk. I can teleport myself and others, which can come in handy when the guys go out and have "guys night" or when you don't want to pay for flights.


	2. Chapter 1

**What was the Question Again?**

**Chapter 1**

_Katie's POV_

Edward and I were lounging in the living room on the couch when the rest of our family walked in, Emmett with a giant grin on his face. "Why so happy?" I asked, hoping the answer wasn't something to do with him and Amy in the bedroom. Emmett's grin got wider, "We are going to play truth or dare!" he exclaimed. _Oh shit! _I thought to myself. Edward laughed, reading my thoughts again. "Again?" I groaned. "Oh come on Katie, it's not like we play it _all _the time!" Emmett exclaimed. "I'll go first!" Amy screamed. Carlisle and Esme snuck off to their room. "Be safe!" Emmett yelled with a smirk on his face. "Oh grow up Emmett", Alice whined. "So Katie, truth or dare?" Amy asked me. "Dare", I said, knowing if I picked truth everyone would tell me I cursed the game. "Suck Emmett's big toe for 45 seconds", she grinned. Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice smirked at my whine. "What if I don't?" I asked. "The usual consequence", she said flatly. The usual consequence being getting the word _coward _tattooed on your forehead, I was not going to back out. Emmett grinned, knowing how much I hated feet and took off his socks. "Hurry up Katie, the clock is ticking", he joked. I gave him a look of disgust and sucked on his toe for the required 45 seconds and then ran at vampire speed to brush my teeth and rinse my mouth. _Ugh I tasted like Emmett. _

As I came back down, everyone gave me a smirk. "Amy, I don't know how you deal with him. He tastes like a wolf!" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed except for Emmett, who shot me a glare. "It's on!" he yelled. "Okay Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked him sweetly. "Dare", he said, with a challenge in his voice. "Let Alice dress you however she pleases and let her post a picture on any social networking site she wants", I smiled. Alice shot me a look as if saying _He's going to look so pretty! _"Fine", he said. Alice grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. Bella, who had been observing the game wordlessly, ran and grabbed Emmett's video camera from his "secret spot"—which was obviously not so secret, especially since he saw right underneath the television as "secret". Minutes later, Emmett came down in a fitted, sparkly, pink, flowing gown. Alice had also put gold eye shadow on him with liquid black liner. To top it all off were gold stilettos and a gold tiara a top Emmett's head. No one could control their laughter. Alice grabbed Emmett and the camera and made him stand next to his jeep for the picture. As soon as the picture was taken and Emmett had changed, everyone watched her upload the picture to Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr. Within seconds, the picture had gone viral. Emmett groaned, "I can never show my face again!" We all laughed. If his face could turn red, it would have.

"Okay Emmett, your turn", Alice said once everyone had calmed down enough. Emmett smirked and looked at all the possible victims. "Hello Eddie dearest", he said slyly. "For the millionth time Emmett, don't call me that", Edward groaned, "Can you just give me my fucking dare already?!" Emmett smirked even more. The Cullen brothers never did a truth until the dares got to be too painful. "Dye your pubes blue and walk around town screaming YES THE CURTAINS DO MATCH THE CARPET", Emmett challenged. "We don't have any hair dye", Edward protested. "Oh Edward, you must know that I have hair dye by this point!" Alice exclaimed. Edward groaned, but did the dare. We all ran through the forest to the main road. Today was the high school's football game so everyone was here. This just made Edward groan more. _Save it for the bedroom _I thought, knowing he would hear. A smile spread across his face. "So Edward, are you ready for this?" Rosalie asked. "Let's just get this over with", he stated flatly. I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward walked right up to Mike Newton and said in a casual voice, "Newton, I know you've been wondering, so yes THE CURTAINS DO MATCH THE CARPET!" he screamed, almost proudly. Mike's face was white at first. Then he smiled and said, "Prove it Cullen" with a huge smirk on his face. Everyone except for Emmett was dead silent at what Mike had said. Emmett was roaring with laughter. Before Mike could attempt to be 'proven' Edward stormed off, grabbed my hand, and we ran back to the main house.

Seconds later, we were joined by the rest of our family. "I've always hated that Newton kid!" Edward yelled. I rubbed his back soothingly. Mike Newton had a bad history with our family. He would try to hit on me, Alice, Amy, Rosalie, and Bella right in front of our husbands, though he had no idea we were married, but people understood we were all together so it kind of made people label him as a douche. "So who's next?" Emmett questioned.


End file.
